bereghostgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Family Life
Minecraft Family Life is a series on BereghostGames' YouTube channel that started on February 16th, 2017 and is either on Hiatus or has Ended. ' ' . Episode Name----------------------------------------------------------------Upload Date The FGN Crew Plays: MINECRAFT Family Life #1 - The Majestic horse (PC) --------------- February 16th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: MINECRAFT Family Life #2 - The Village in Reach (PC)-------------- February 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #3 - Granite Floors (PC)----------------------------February 23rd, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #4 - Getting Established (PC)----------------------February 24th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #5 - Pest Control (PC)-------------------------------February 25th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #6 - The Glass Fight (PC)--------------------------February 27th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #7 - Decorating the Moat (PC)--------------------------March 1st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #8 - Green House Tunnels (PC)-----------------------March 4th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #9 - Pixie's Cave (PC)------------------------------------March 5th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #10 - Cake Mix (PC)--------------------------------------March 6th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #11 - The Boat Trip (PC)---------------------------------March 7th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #12 - Exterior Complete (PC)---------------------------March 8th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #13 - It's Corral Time (PC)-----------------------------March 10th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #14 - Saddle Up! (PC)----------------------------------March 12th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #15 - The Sky Project (PC)---------------------------March 13th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #16 - Shaders & Textures (PC)-----------------------March 15th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #17 - The Cake is a Lie (PC)-------------------------March 16th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #18 - Obsidian Mine Shaft (PC)---------------------March 17th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #19 - We Have Diamonds! (PC)--------------------March 18th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #20 - Sky High in Nether (PC)-----------------------March 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #21 - Distant Exploration (PC)----------------------March 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #22 - Lazy River (PC)---------------------------------March 20th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #23 - Leading Animals (PC)-------------------------March 20th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #24 - Animal Breeding (PC)-------------------------March 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #25 - Farm Work (PC)--------------------------------March 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #26 - The Catacombs (PC)-------------------------March 24th ,2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #27 - Constructing the Pool (PC)-----------------March 26th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #28 - Barn Preparation (PC)------------------------March 27th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #29 - The Spiritual Fishing Pole (PC)------------------April 1st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #30 - Sir Mix-A-Lot (PC)--------------------------------March 30th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #31 - The Pigman Invasion (PC)-------------------------April 3rd, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #32 - Barn Damage (PC)----------------------------------April 5th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #33 - Animal Breach (PC)--------------------------------April 6th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #34 - Fabio the Cow (PC)--------------------------------April 7th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #35 - Payback! (PC)-------------------------------------April 11th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #36 - The Strange Horse! (PC)-------------------------April 12th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #37 - Mushroom Island (PC)----------------------------April 14th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #38 - Blaze Battle (PC)----------------------------------April 17th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #39 - Quartz Overload (PC)---------------------------April 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #40 - Nostalgia Trip #1 (PC)--------------------------April 26th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #41 - Nostalgia Trip #2 (PC)--------------------------April 28th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #42 - Animal Fire (PC)---------------------------------May 17th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft #43 - Tree House Paradise (PC)-----------------------------------May 19th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft #44 - Do it for the VINE (PC)----------------------------------------May 21st, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft #45 - Hide Yo Kids (PC)----------------------------------------------May 23rd, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #46 - Barn Lighting (PC)---------------------------------July 4th, 2017 The FGN Crew Plays: Minecraft Family Life #47 - The Temper Tantrum (PC)-----------------------July 7th, 2017 NOTE: Episodes 16 to 25 uses a texture pack. Episodes 16 to 19 were uploaded to see if people liked them. But it had mostly negitave reviews. So the remaining episodes using the texture pack (20-25) were burned off from March 19th, March 20th, & March 21st. (Episodes 40&41 Had the family go back to their old server after Bere found the original file in his Google Drive, hence the name 'Nostalgia Trip #1 and #2')